spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Squidville Snail Race!
The Squidville Snail Race!'' ''is an episode of the spinoff Back To Squidville. It is the 2nd episode of season 1, and it released August 17th, 2019. Cast * Squidward * Tom * Snellie * Gym owner Story The episode begins with Squidward sitting at home, watching some T.V. "nothing good is on," says Squidward in a bored tone. Tom walks into Squidward's house and says "hi, Squidward," and Squidward says Hi back. "Just wanted to stop by to say hello. Oh, and didja hear the news," Tom asks, setting his stuff down in front of the door. "I have not. What is the news," Squidward asks. "Here, let me show you," Tom says, grabbing the remote and changing the channel, announcing the start of the 2019 Annual Snail Race. "Oh, wow," Squidward says, "I've actually entered Snellie into a Snail race before." "Oh, you did," Tom asks, and Squidward replies, "Yes, I did. I was beaten by a damn rock," exclaims Squidward. Just then, the voice on the TV announces that sign-ups for the race are open. Squidward picks Snellie up and runs out the door. Squidward walks into the racing stadium and goes up to the sign-up desk. "Hello, I would like to enter my snail into the snail race," Squidward says to the receptionist. "Alright, what's their name," the receptionist asks. "Snellie," Squidward replies. "Alright, you're in. See you in a week." Squidward says thank you as he walks out. Squidward then realises Snellie hasn't had any training in years, so he decides to train her himself. He goes home and tells Tom he had entered Snellie into the race, and Tom says she needs some training. Squidward has an idea and rushes off. Cut to Squidward walking to the snail gym and stepping inside and seeing snail owners working out their snails. Squidward walks to the gym owner and he turns around shouting "WELCOME TO THE SNAIL GYM! HOW MAY I HELP YOU," which shocks Squidward. "Uh, I'm here to train my snail for the great snail race," says Squidward, and the Gym Owner inspects Snellie and says "this snail will need lots of training before she can enter the great snail race. Here, let me get her started on some easy stuff," he says, and brings Snellie to a snail treadmill. Snellie easily runs on it, but the gym owner says "this is the wimpy stuff. We need more power," and cranks the power up from 2 to 3. Snellie doesn't easily cope with this and flies off the treadmill, and breaks a bunch of equipment. "Maybe we should start on some easier stuff," says the gym owner. Cut to the gym owner and Squidward in front of an obstacle course with tires, a climbing wall and some monkey bars. "This is the easiest obstacle course yet. Any snail could do this baby." Squidward releases Snellie and shut jumps from tire to tire and climbs up the wall. She attempts to hang from the monkey bars, but falls. She tries again and falls. She tries again and falls. "I think this is a lost cause," says the Gym owner. "What," asks Squidward, which the gym owner replies "oh, nothing." "So how much more training is needed," Squidward asks, and the Gym owner says "i have no clue." "I think she's ready," says Squidward. He picks Snellie up and runs out the door and says "thank you" to the gym owner. "That snail is doomed," the owner mutters. Cut to the Snail Race, where there are 3 contestants. Tom is cheering for Squidward in the bleachers. "Get ready for the 2019 annual Squidville race," says the coach, "Here with us today is Contestant 1 and their snail Snellie, contestant 2 with Lightning, Contestant 3 with Slither, and contestant 3 with Slimey. When I say 3, you may start. 1… 2… 3… GO!" Snellie gets a quick head start, but is passed by Lightning. "GO SNELLIE GO," Squidward screams. Lightning gets distracted by a nearby sea urchin and crawls to it off the racetrack. "GET BACK ON THE TRACK, LIGHTNING," screams contestant 2 but Lightning ignores him. Snellie is back in the lead, but Slither is right behind her. Slither bumps Snellie which causes her to hit the wall. "OH COME ON, THAT'S A FOUL," screams Squidward. "Sorry, contestant, but that's not against the rule," says the coach. "CMON SNELLIE! GET HIM BACK," screams Squidward. Snellie goes to Slither and bites his tail which causes him to spin out. Snellie is just about to pass the finish line when Lightning speeds to it and is about to pass Snellie. Snellie knocks Lightning which makes him hit a wall and explode. "AND THE WINNER IS SNELLIE," says the announcer and Squidward is handed a trophy. Instead of saying Squidward Tentacles, it says Squidword TennisRacket. Tom comes to congratulate Squidward and reads the trophy and Squidward screams "IT'S TENTACLES!!!!!!!!!" Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23